


Back To You

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A Coco Cruz drabble inspired by the song Back to You by Louis Tomlinson feat. Bebe Rexha and Digital Farm Animals
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Back To You

I know you say you know me well, But these days I don't even know myself.  
I always thought I'd be with someone else. I thought I would own the way I felt.

He claimed he knew you well and maybe he was right. Maybe he knew you well because he was the only one who was able to reveal the true you, who saw the real you, bringing out the best and worst in you all at the same time, but you could hardly recognize yourself anymore, ever since you met him. 

You had dated plenty of guys before him, boring guys, safe guys, but with every one of those men you were with you never really felt anything, good or bad, but that was all you knew. You assumed that was all there was, that you were destined to be with a man like that.

And then you met Johnny fucking ‘Coco’ Cruz.

With him you felt everything, the good, the bad, and the extremely ugly. 

You always thought you would be in control of your own emotions, they were your damn emotions in the first place, but no, that man had a way of driving you mad. One minute he was triggering your temper, fueling your rage, and then the next he had you feeling like you were on top of the world. 

To say your relationship was complicated was an understatement.

I call you but you never even answer. I tell myself I'm done with wicked games.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, before heading straight to voicemail as you tried to reach him. You had a terrible day at work, your boss was being a real dickhead today and all you wanted to do was vent, to hear his voice, so you tried again, this time it ringing only once before sending you to that annoying automated answering machine, pissing you off beyond control.

He always did this.

“Fuck!,” you screamed throwing your phone onto the bed. That motherfucker was ignoring you, again. 

You’re done you told yourself, and this time you meant it. You were over the mind games, fed up with the bullshit, you were ending this, for good.

I know my friends, they give me bad advice. Like move on, get you out my mind. But don't you think I haven't even tried? You got me cornered and my hands are tied.

His phone buzzed and buzzed laying on the table, violently shaking the flat surface and any other nearby objects.

“Shit man! Are you gonna get that thing?” Gilly asked, “I’m trying to eat my damn lunch in peace.”

“Nah man,” he looked at the screen seeing your caller ID, but he already suspected it was you. He smacked the ignore button before turning the damn thing off completely and shoving it in the pocket of his cut. 

You knew he was at work, he told you not to fucking bother him during club shit and work shit, but you were always calling and texting about some stupid bullshit about your boss or some bitch who annoyed the fuck out of you, or some other stupid pointless drama he could really care less about.

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Angel asked, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he worked on his bike.

“Who?” EZ asked, confused, handing Angel the next tool he needed, and looking around between the three friends.

“(Y/N),” Gilly said, matter of factly like that should be enough to clear everything up for the prospect, before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Angel stood up from his crouched position by his bike wiping his hands off on his work shirt, “The girl Coco’s been screwing, it's a very hot and cold relationship.” He tossed his cigarette on the ground stomping it out under his boot before taking a seat across from Gilly, EZ joining the others at the table as well.

“She’s so fuckin’ needy,” Coco complained, lighting up a cigarette of his own. 

“Why don’t you just end things then?” EZ questioned, as Angel tossed him the pack of cigarettes. 

“Oh he has,” Gilly chuckled, “many times.” 

“But he always goes crawlin’ back,” Angel smirked as Coco shot him a glare.

“I can end it whenever I fuckin’ want to!” He said defensively, slamming his fist on the table, quieting the laughs of his brothers. 

Ignoring him Angel continued explaining to his little brother, “You see he says that all the damn time, but the truth is he doesn’t want to. Pussy’s too good.” He grinned, “And you know what they say, crazy attracts crazy.”

“Fuck off!” Coco spat slamming his hands against the table, standing up from his seat, “You know what? I’m gonna do it, end it for good.”

“Right,” Gilly rolled his eyes.

Coco shot his brothers one more glare before storming off and peeling away on his bike. What the fuck did they know? He could end it whenever he wanted, you didn’t have a hold over him, he was in control.

“He’s not gonna end it,” Angel said, taking a swig of his beer, watching where his best friend disappeared from.

“Nope,” Gilly agreed. 

Whoa, you stress me out, you kill me. You drag me down, you fuck me up.

You heard the familiar rumble of a bike as Coco pulled up in front of your house. Peeking out your window you could tell he was pissed by the way he stomped up the walkway before barging through your front door. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” You sassed, crossing your arms as you stood in front of your kitchen counter.

“Isn’t this what you fuckin’ wanted? Me here. That why you blowing up my phone every fuckin’ minute of every fuckin’ day?!” He seethed getting up in your face. 

“Excuse me for wanting to talk to you asshole!” You screamed, “Sorry that for some damn reason when I’m having a bad day all I want to do is hear your fucking voice!”

“Shit, (Y/N)! You’re so damn needy you know that?! That’s why your pathetic ass doesn’t have anyone better than me to come cryin’ to!” He spat, “You create all this needless bullshit drama! No one wants to deal with that, to deal with you!”

You clenched your jaw as the fire burned inside you. Bawling your hand into a fist you swung your arm at his jaw, his reflexes lightning fast catching you by the wrist firmly before you could make contact.

This is what always happened when you two got into it. You would scream and yell, then it would escalate to shoving and you trying to get a hit in, and then...

His eyes burned into yours as you both were breathing heavily with rage. Releasing his grip on you he grabbed the side of your face with one hand and your waist with the other, kissing you feverishly, pushing you back into the counter roughly. You hissed as the corner jabbed into your back, certain there would be a bruise as a result of it but you didn’t care. 

He pulled back just long enough for you to rip each other’s shirts off before your faces collided once again. He began sucking on your neck and down your collarbone making you moan when he hit your sweet spot, your hands tugging at his hair, causing him to groan.

You trailed your hands down, laying them flat across his chest before shoving him off you. Your chests were heaving as you looked at each. Getting on your knees you began working at his buckle, undoing it with ease as you had so many times in the past. He pulled them down rapidly, discarding the rest of his clothing, flinging them to the side.

We're on the ground, we're screaming. I don't know how to make it stop. I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it.

Getting down to your level he pushed you downward onto the hard tile floor of your small kitchen. His hands making quick work of your own pants, tearing them off and shoving them out of the way, leaving you bare before him. He looked at you mischievously, kissing you passionately before thrusting into you roughly.

...hot angry sex.

You got me so addicted to the drama. I tell myself I'm done with wicked games  
But then I get so numb with all the laughter. That I forget about the pain.

You lay there side by side on the cold, sweaty floor as you both recovered from your mutual highs, the room silent aside from your heavy breathing. You sat up first, wincing from the pain. You definitely were going to be bruised and your back stung from the floor burn your impromptu rendezvous had caused. 

He stood up pulling on his pants and grabbing his pack of cigarettes out of the pocket in his cut. 

“I’m gonna be feeling this,” You groaned, catching his shirt as he tossed it to you, slipping it over your head.

“My bad,” he smirked, “I think we can call it fuckin’ even though.” He said, showing you the marks your nails had left all over his back. 

You both laughed, forgetting about everything that had led you to where you were now. 

He held his hand out to you helping you up and to your feet. “Wanna smoke?” He asked.

“Hell yeah,” you grinned.

Yeah, so you can cut me up and kiss me harder. You can be the pill to ease the pain.

Sure your relationship was probably considered unhealthy to most people but you would rather feel everything than nothing at all. And even though most of the time you were at each other’s throats, you still cared about each other. You liked him and in a twisted way you were even falling for him. 

You were obsessed with the fire and the passion the two of you had, you loved it a little rough, and as long as he would be there to ease the pain afterwards, you were all his.

'Cause I know I'm addicted to your drama. Baby, here we go again.

He would never admit it to anyone aloud but despite the ups and downs he didn’t want what you had to be over. It was addicting, you were addicting, and he wouldn’t want it any other way with anybody else. 

You were fierce and strong, a little messed up like him, someone who could go toe-to-toe with him, a good match for him. As much as he complained and you fought he needed you, craved you.

You sat on the steps of your back porch, Coco took a drag of the cigarette before passing it to you, “If anyone asks, we’re over.” He said. He wasn’t gonna give Angel and Gilly the satisfaction of being right.

“Agreed,” you laughed, taking it from him, before bringing it to your lips.

I just keep on coming back to you.


End file.
